Sins
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: Falling in love was never a bad thing, but falling in love with her was. Host Club/Haruhi.
1. Pride

_**A/N: So... Here I am again. With even more KyouyaHaruhi. Onesided. Mostly Kyouya thinking. Again.**_

There is no shortage of sadness in this pairing. Because as much as we'd like to hope there could be something, Tamaki loves Haruhi, and Haruhi loves Tamaki. Which leaves Kyouya free... (For me, but I never said that okay?) But you still feel sorry for him. He IS human. He's not an emotionless rock. So I've decided there's not enough amazing KyouyaOC fics out there, and I will write one. It'll be good. And no Mary Sues. Honest! So look out for 'Knockout!'

But this is part of a seven part series. The Seven Deadly Sins. I should expect Tamaki's up next.

Inspired by 'Let The Flames Begin' by Paramore.

Enjoy.

xoxo

Kyouya was never going to admit it. Not if they tortured him, not if they killed him. Not even if they took away every cent to the Ootori name.

He refused to.

Sure. She was different. Unique. Amazing, even. But he'd never tell her.

He'd never tell her how much he liked her honesty, or how endearing her romantic obliviousness was, or how he really admired her bravery.

He'd never tell her he liked her hair short, or that he thought she was more feminine then half the girls and she just had an A cup, or that her eyes weren't the only thing that were gorgeous on her.

He'd never tell her he'd wanted to follow all the way through for Tamaki at the beach, or it was he who wanted to take her out on a date that summer, or that he'd rather take Eclaire's place as her last customer to pay off her debt.

He'd never tell her that he wanted to go to college with her, or that he wanted to give her his last name, or that he wanted to have a little girl with long black hair and chocolate coloured eyes with her.

He admired her, respected her, even. He thought she was the most fantastic girl-- no, woman-- he had ever met and would ever meet. She was such an interesting individual. No one would ever compare.

But why would he ever say? He was the Shadow King. No one could ever catch his eye. But now she had, and he couldn't look away.

Now, he had something more to hide. Besides the fact he continuosly added more to her debt so he could see her more, of course...

No, she could never know he had done that to her.

And now he was madly in love with her...

"Kyouya?" A voice softly called. He spun around, and looked at her.

His mistake.

"Hmm?" He responded, pretending to be uninterested.

She smiled a little bit. His heart raced. She opened her mouth to speak, and in the back of his mind, and at the front of his heart, he hoped she would say what he wouldn't.

She looked down and grabbed her bag. "Kyouya, don't overwork yourself tonight, alright? We need you to keep Tamaki-senpai in check during our cosplay tomorrow..."

He smirked. "I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking."

He watched her leave the room, and his smirk fell. God, he loved her. He loved her so much, it almost hurt. But he'd never say. Oh, he wasn't afraid of telling her, no. He'd tell her right away, if that were the case.

No, it wasn't fear. It was pride.

Kyouya was too damn proud to ever let Haruhi know...

xoxo

_**Another A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? You know the drill.**_

Review it.


	2. Sloth

_**A/N: I lied. Tamaki isn't next. Kaoru is.**_

Which... Is strange. For me, at least. He's not in my 'list of characters I love to death.' He's just kinda there. No offense to any Kaoru fans.

First KaoruHaruhi. So I feel accomplished. Or in other terms, my ego just inflated ten percent more.

Inspired by the acoustic version of 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin. Beautiful song there...

Enjoy.

xoxo

"There she goes again, Kaoru. With that Arai boy..."

He sat alone, tired and unfeeling, not particularly caring what happened to him. This wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, no. This entire summer he'd been feeling this way.

Every one had been chasing after her. Differently, of course, but they were trying. But he didn't bother. "Futile attempts..." He had said time and time again. "It's not worth it to have your heart crushed after so much effort."

Hikaru disregarded every warning Kaoru had originally said. Tamaki refused to listen, and he himself wouldn't believe himself. And for so long, he'd vehemently voiced his concerns for both of them and himself, but it wasn't worth it.

To try so hard, and to have it end horribly in your face... He wouldn't do that. He'd give up before he did that.

So he'd sit and watch her, sipping a lemonade idly, letting the breeze cool him off. He didn't really care any more. Sure, a part of his heart would always belong to her, but he didn't bother trying to wrestle it back from her.

She could have it for as long as she wanted. He didn't need it back that badly.

As much as he really loved her, he'd rather her come to him. Putting effort into something doomed to fail, or had barely a chance of succeeding, wasn't his style.

And while every one threw caution to the wind and wore their emotions not just on their sleeves, but on just about every piece of clothing they had on, he'd sit and let everything pass him by.

Including her.

To get up and try just wasn't something he wanted to do. So he slowly let her go.

But letting her go seemed to take the most effort.

Perhaps he wasn't as much of a sloth as he thought he was...

xoxo

_**Another A/N: Gah. I love myself too much to critique this.**_

So I'll leave that up to you. You know what to do...


	3. Envy

_**A/N: O HALLO THAR.**_

So this is another first. First semi-implied girlxgirl. Which kinda changes things for me...

Yes. I'm spamming up your inbox if you've got me on author or story alert, but this is an improvement for me. I've never written this many oneshots in a day. Really.

So there's implied TamaHaru in this one, along with RengeHaru. Double bam? YES PLZ.

Inspired by 'So What' by Pink.

Enjoy.  
  
xoxo

Renge had a daily routine. She'd wake up, hug her Kyouya plushies one by one, then greet the day with a glorious smile. She'd call her father in France, and ask him a few questions about his day, then head to school, casually chatting with her driver.

She'd attend her first classes, smiling brightly at the teachers, participating as much as she could, but once third hour came around, everything went downhill.

That's the first class of the day she shared with him.

She'd make a few jokes with the twins, and laugh with them, but he was always with them, so it was much harder to not mess up. He was effortlessly amazing, and handsome too. She knew if she was ever a boy, she'd want to be just like him.

He was straight, and yet he had both boys and girls wrapped around his finger. How he could do that so easily, she didn't know.

She wished she could do that.

It was just a pang of jealousy when she saw him make the girls giggle, or when the twins doted on him to the point where he started to blush a little bit.

And as adorable she thought it was, she wished she could do that to him too. Yet, she would hold back the resentful thoughts and smile sweetly at him, continuing her day happily. All would go well, until it was time to be the co-manager of the host club. There she couldn't avoid the spite she felt.

In her head, she thought that they were meant to be. He was quiet and thoughtful, she was boisterous and personable. They were different, but they could work.

But her hopes were always dashed when she saw Tamaki enter the room. Now, they were opposites that would never work. She was sure they could only be in the same room before she strangled him. Sure, he was a sweet boy, but he had one thing she didn't.

And it was the one thing that gave her hope that she still had a chance.

So she hoped one day Tamaki would give up the silly idea he could ever have Haruhi. Because she loved him much more. And perhaps one day, she thought, this horrible spitefullness will fade.

But Renge knew that envy never leaves...

xoxo

_**Another A/N: Reviiiiiiiiiew.**_

You know you want to.


	4. Wrath

_**A/N: So I'm just making up crap for Tamaki.**_

Yup. Poor guy gets so much crap from me. Dibby knows. Kassie knows. Shit, I know best of all. I'm warning you, if you cosplay as ANY host (without a costume, mind you.) learn how to duck, evade the police, and keep your pride. All at the same time. I made that mistake once. The handprints refused to come off my face.

And that connects to Tamaki how, you ask. I was running around pretending to be him. THAT IS HOW IT RELATES.

So this was just... I don't even know. But this was originally Mori's sin. Gah. Disaster on wheels.

And I know the word 'justice' is overused. I KNOW.

Inspired by Phoenix Wright and the amazing use of OBJECTION! on Edgeworth's part.

Enjoy.  
  
xoxo

It had barely been a month. A month. Thirty days. And he was completely smitten with her. Whether or not he decided to admit it was a different matter entirely.

They were so different, though. She was little miss lawyer, desperate to live up to what her mother had been. He was the poster boy for flamboyance, floating through life as if it were nothing.

But he didn't care. Tamaki couldn't give a crap how different they were, he just wanted her to be safe and happy, and above all, to like him.

Perhaps even love him.

So he took on what role he thought would be acceptable by society: a paternal, caring, doting friend who just wanted the best for her. Sure it was awkward for a bit, but they were alright with it. It wasn't something that complicated things, rather, it helped hide what everyone really felt.

Enter Renge Housakuji, a girl so like Tamaki, it was almost painful to look at. She twisted the rules, bent them, nearly broke them. And that's when the idea of the lonely prince came in.

He embraced it, wore it easier than underwear... It was a simple role, one he practically lived. It was the only one he could play. But the moment he saw his little pursuer of justice get hurt, he dropped the lonely prince act. He had to become justice. He had to do what was right.

Those boys never saw it coming.

His face was twisted into a fearsome expression, one a prince should never wear. His hatred for those boys had become a very real force. "Tell me what you did to her!" He shouted, not bothering to remember she was trying to hide her gender. The rage had been unleashed. "TELL ME!"

It was his first encounter with something he couldn't control. The way he felt toward those boys... He thought a fair punishment was for them to never return to Ouran. A right punishment was to never let them breathe again. Hurting her...

There needed to be justice for that.

He was two seconds away from smashing their faces into the brick wall they were up against, but a pained cry from her stopped him. They weren't worth it. Not right now.

He had never been so afraid of himself...

A few months later, anger overwhelmed him again. This time, he almost didn't bring proper justice. He almost let those creeps go...

And it kept happening. Over and over and over.

Then... no more. He was going to marry a girl he had known for the entirety of two hours. To keep them safe, to save his mother.

To bring justice.

For once, his wrath had been unleashed quietly. Before, it had been loud, terrifying, anything to keep her safe. Anything to keep her going.

Somehow, out of everything, this was the most unfair. For wrath had clouded his eyes from seeing what real justice was.

xoxo

_**Another A/N: Why yes, I have mastered the art of duck and cover.**_

Review?


	5. Lust

_**A/N: So, I've decided, if I become a ninja, I can learn more evasive manouvres. I'm worried this oneshot will kill me. I'm not sure if this goes beyond T-rated. I mean, there's implications. And the word 'naked', but I use that in casual conversation. I'm just worried about that one. Little. Paragraph.**_

Which one? oh, you'll know...

Thanks, Kelsea, for saving my ass. You know I need you. :D And now, you have to live up to your end of our bargain, seeing as how I didn't do a thing to this. Heh.

Inspired by 'Decode' by Paramore.

Enjoy.  
  
xoxo

He can't hold back much longer...

It's become an obsession. He can't even look at her without thinking about her in ways that would make any sane man blush. He wants to have her in ways that would make Tamaki jealous.

He knows he has to stay calm if he ever wants a chance with her. He can't throw himself at her. He has to be patient, he has to have self control.

But the way her hips sway every so often, or the way her lids lower slightly when she looks at him... It drives him crazy.

Hikaru can't help it.

He knows she's so young. Barely 15, and he's turning 17 in the summer. But he sees her as more of a woman, a woman who makes him dizzy with passion, and could make him see stars if she would let him see her at her most vulnerable.

Sure, she thinks he's teasing when he winks and makes a dirty joke, or that it's for the customers when he comments about how lonely his bed can be at night and perhaps she could fix that. But he knows better than anyone else that those aren't jokes. It's what he wants.

He's imagined her in so many different ways, her begging for more, her dominating him ruthlessly, her clutching to him weak, her giving him a love bite or two. But it always ends the same in his head. It always ends how he wants it.

He's never had to slump in his seat during class, or to walk with his books in front of a certain part of his anatomy, just to hide a tell-tale sign of his attraction for her. He's never had to go into a stall during lunch, and pretend his fingers were hers, just to make it go away.

But now he has. He's done that all, just to satisfy his imagination.

And it's still not enough.

Every time he touches her, his mind dares his hands to go farther. His heart begs his tongue to tell her things, or to even do things to her. And he can't. He won't. He would, but he shouldn't. He has to know his boundaries.

He's been envisioning her naked, legs spread wide in the middle of class, letting him touch her in front of everyone, and it's getting to the point where he can't even concentrate any more. He can't even look at her and not see his fantasies spring to life. He wants them to, but he can't have that.

He used to be madly in love with her. He could hold her hand, and have blood rush to his face rather than other areas. He could whisper things in her ear without sounding like a horny teenage boy. Even if he was one.

Once upon a time, he was in love with Haruhi. But now, it's just lust.

xoxo

_**Another A/N: DUCK AND COVER!**_

So what do you think this should be rated? One up? Or where it is...

Review?


End file.
